


I'll reward you if you don't tell.

by Ninki



Category: Our RP
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninki/pseuds/Ninki
Summary: Ethan Fox is startled by a phone call from a friend of a friend. She is in need of help, and doesn't expect to be fucking her at the end of the night.





	I'll reward you if you don't tell.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan fiction for my friend, involving characters from our RP. This might not make any sense, but enjoy it anyway!

A stormy night took place at the household of the Fox, blistering cold winds shook the town at every half hour, almost melodically. Ethan was sitting in his usual chair watching late night shows he always tuned into after work, awaiting his girlfriend to give him a call to go over to her place. She was doing a spring clean, and wanted to surprise him with a romantic meal for two and a ‘lovely night’ together. Meanwhile, Haast was lounging on the sofa looking at his phone, texting his boyfriend about the day he had, and how Jenny did nothing but sit at bingo machines all afternoon, until she went home to plan her ‘special surprise’.  
“What time is Jenny gonna call do you think?” Haast mumbled to his brother, half concentrating on what he was actually saying, since he was texting at the same time.  
“Jenny… likes to take her time with things, so it’s honestly anyone’s guess.” Ethan chuffed, picking up his coffee and taking a few sips.  
After a few moments of sipping, his phone sporadically began ringing and vibrating, alerting and scaring Ethan into spilling a little bit of his coffee.  
“Welp, speak of the devil herself.” Haast yapped, pulling a few sexy facial expressions into the front camera, taking some selfies for his boyfriend.  
“Not likely…” Ethan sighed, seeing a foreign number come up on his phone. He decided to answer it, since it could be a colleague from work, or even an emergency. Little did he know, it was most definitely an… emergency? 

Answering the phone, a loud gasp was heard from a very familiar voice, and Ethan sighed whilst rolling his eyes back.  
“Ethan Ethan! I need your help, you need to come over to my place and bring all your medical supplies!” Jas spoke fast, extremely panicked and very distressed.  
“What?! It’s okay, keep calm, tell me what’s wrong” he soon became very serious. Despite not being very fond of Jas, Ethan’s medical instincts came into effect.  
“Just bring all your gear, I need you to come over right now! I live at King’s Cross, house 23. Please, hurry!” Jas demanded, hanging up the phone and leaving Ethan in confusion.  
“Right, well, guess I’m off to Jas’ house.” he mumbled, but also seeming quite concerned. “If Jenny rings the house phone, tell her that duty calls.” he told his brother, who was pulling his jeans up and taking a picture of his shorts.  
“Yeah yeah, okay.” Haast groaned, snapping a good shot of his bulge to send to his boyfriend.

Ethan opened the door to a dim-lighted room, turning the light on to reveal an extensive supply of medical equipment. This was used for his brother mainly, but occasionally for friends and family who were in need of help. Not knowing what he needed, he picked up a few things and made his way to the door, locking it behind him. Speed walking to his car, he got in, threw his things on the back seat and began adjusting the mirrors, turning his head back around to look behind him. “Well…” he sighed, “Here we go.” reversing onto the road and making his way to the rough London street of King’s Cross. A few flashing lights shone behind him, signalling to move aside. Three police cars drove by, along with an ambulance. Ethan feared the worst and assumed something had happened to either Jas or Reese. He didn’t necessarily like either, but his job called for him to be concerned nevertheless.  
Pulling up at house 23, he slammed the car door having taken his belongings, and began rushing to the front door. Knocking loudly, a big ram busted the door open, which was the usual way Jas opened the door.  
“Ethan! Thank god, come in come in!” she yelled, almost pulling him inside.  
“I came as quick as I could Jas. I saw police cars and ambulances coming down the street, I feared the…” he paused, looking down at a rather wet looking rabbit. “...worst.”  
“It’s Daddy BunBun! I let him out earlier today to run outside on the grass, and completely forgot about him. I got distracted by some great por- shows, I was watching some great shows.” she spoke quickly, stumbling on her words, “It began raining and I realized that he was still out there, I took him in and he hasn’t stopped sneezing, please you need to help him, Reese is gonna kill me.” she pleaded, fearing that her boyfriend will be extremely upset how his beloved pet was treated.  
“Right, well, lemme take a look.” he mumbled, putting his equipment down and walking over to the rabbit, bending down and putting a hand to his fur. “He’s very cold and wet Jas, get me some blankets and a towel.” he demanded, watching her nod and rushing into the kitchen. She legged it back to the doctor and handed him what he needed, looking on at the pet. Ethan scrubbed Daddy BunBun, making sure he was moderately dry before wrapping him around in a blanket.  
“This should do. There isn’t much we can do for his sneezing, we just have to wait and see if he gets a cold from this. The sneezing is probably from his damp fur.” he predicted, walking over to the rabbits basket and placing him down.  
“Oh god thank you Ethan, I just didn’t know what to do. Please, I need to repay you for this. Let me think.” Jas said, watching as Ethan went into the kitchen to wash his hands.

He closed his eyes and nodded, “It’s nothing Jas, I don’t need anything.” he persisted, drying his hands on a clean towel he grasped from the cupboard. “I mean, I don’t usually help animals, more people with serious injuries, but I take pride in helping others. Besides, if Haast heard I refused to help an animal I think he’d kill me himself.” Ethan explained giving a short scoff at his joke. He thought about what the reward could be, but considering it’s Jas, it’s probably nothing.  
“Listen, I… I was scared man, I haven’t been that scared before. Reese would’ve...I don’t even wanna think about it. I mean he loves me, but Daddy BunBun? God Ethan, I need to give you something in return for doing this.” Jas wallowed, her head in her hand and stub.  
“Jas, it’s okay. Reese will understand. We’ll tell him that… Daddy...BunBun was just-” Ethan was cut off by an enraged Jas rising from the couch.  
“You can’t tell him! He can not find out! If he found out what I did...God he’d tell Jasp...I mean.. He’d tell our boss, and I’d get fired, and then he’d shoot me and-” Jas cried out, immediately consoled by Ethan, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
Ethan was a shy man, so hugging Jas for comfort was out of the question. Even putting his hand upon her shoulder made him anxious.  
“Jas, honestly, he won’t be mad, I… I promise.” He made his best attempt to persuade her, but failed miserably when she burst into tears. ”Jas I...I can’t… I need to tell him. If it was a patient it’d be my duty to-”  
“It’s not a patient Ethan, it’s a rabbit! He’s going to go crazy, you can’t tell him please! Daddy is fine now, he’s sleeping, he’ll be fine! He’ll never know!” Jas cried out once more, calming down once she saw how Ethan’s face changed from anxious to horrified.  
Jas was attractive in every sense of the word, but when she’s annoyed, people will soon change their mind about fucking her. Ethan calmed as Jas’ face relaxed, allowing her to rest her head on his lap, crying and squeezing his hand. Seeing Jas this vulnerable was a rarity for Ethan, for she was usually quite mean and a trouble maker. Despite being the reason for her tears, he almost enjoyed this hidden side to her.  
“Listen, Ethan, when I said I’d reward you for helping me, I’ll do more than just reward if you don’t tell Reese, honest.” she said softly, looking up at his from his lap.  
Looking at her deep in the eye, he sighed and shook his head. “I’m a doctor, I took vows Jas. If anything is wrong with someone, I would need to tell them. If anything is wrong with a young patient, I would need to tell their family. Daddy BunBun is essentially Reese’s kid, you know that. If I don’t tell him, and he finds out, it’ll be worse for you.” Ethan whispered, closing his eyes to try and convince her what is best.  
“Ethan, I’ll do anything.” she spoke, eyes watering once again, but realizing something important. She’s Jas. Jas the hot, erotic sex maniac, who needs to convince a shy man to do what she wants. She smiled softly, looking deep into Ethan’s eyes and resting her hand on his thigh, leaning on it to arise to his eye level. “Anything you want. I know Jenny...can be quite...timid. But, I have experience.” she whispered softly to him, lowering her voice and pushing her hand up slightly.  
“Jas…” Ethan stopped her, pushing her hand away and rising from the couch, folding his arms and looking off into the other rooms, thinking about the situation.  
“You can’t convince me with this. I don’t know what other men you’ve met, but convincing me is probably 10x more difficult I’m afraid.” he told her, almost boasting about his resistance, but keeping his cool and avoiding eye contact with the attractive woman.  
Jas shoned a confused look, knowing full well what she’s capable of, and doubts Ethan’s boast by a mile. She calmed her manner once again, put on the most erotic expression and walked by Ethan slowly, making sure to sway her hips every step. When she came into view, Ethan looked away, but had a hard time not looking at the large asset that Jas possessed, especially how it wobbled with the walk she did.  
Putting her hand and stub on his shoulders, she leaned in closely to him, and whispered “I can please you Ethan. Whatever you wish, all I need is for you to keep your mouth shut. It’s as easy as that.”. Slowly and seductively, she leaned further to his ear, breathing warm moisture down his neck, “”I bet your little Jenny doesn’t take it up the ass hmm?” she whispered once more, leaning her hand down to grasp his closed arms, pulling them apart and placing his shaky hand on her behind.  
“You can take me to town, pound me as long as you wish.” she spoke with little effort, dragging her words out to make her seem more erotic to the shy man.  
“I...umm.” he stumbled on his words, thinking about what to say whilst squeezing her ass cheeks through her leggings. “I suppose I can...make an acception. This time.” he stuttered, giving in to his masculine instincts, already becoming quite stiff by the feel of Jas’ behind.  
“Great!” she smiled, leaning back from her position, “Let’s go to the bedroom, that’s where all the ‘toys’ are.” Jas grinned, frolicking along to the far room in the house.  
Ethan turned his head to see Daddy BunBun fast asleep, warm and cozy in his blankets. “Thanks buddy.” Ethan spoke, shooting a grin at the animal, before rushing along to the bedroom to find Jas.

Taking a bottle of lube from the top drawer, Jas turned around to see Ethan standing at the doorway.  
“Come in come in! Make yourself at home.” she smiled, presenting the bed with her arm. He sat down quite pleased with himself, and put his hands in his lap. Even though they were about to undertake some sexual activities, Ethan was still a little shy about his erection.  
“Now now, I’ll see the beast soon, just gotta find the right- Aha! Here it is!” she shouted delightfully, pulling out a cock ring. “This will feel a bit tight at first, but trust me, it’ll feet great on you.” Jas spoke with confidence, hearing all about the pleasure it gives to her boyfriend.  
Walking over to Ethan, she grazed her hand down his chest and down to his jeans, poking through his hands to the mound that had formed. “Get this out.” she joked, watching him as he sat there nervously.  
“Umm..Sure.” he mumbled, looking down at his crotch, revealing it to himself by removing his hands. Breathing in to give a deep sigh, the shy man unzipped his jeans and pulled them down, kicking them off with his feet.  
“Nice underwear” Jas joked, laughing a little at his Chihuahua boxer shorts.  
“Aha, thanks.” he giggled shyly, giving his bulge a short rub before pulling them down too, his member springing up in the air as the fabric released it’s length.  
A verbal surprise was heard from Jas, followed by a short giggle, which made Ethan all the more harder as he sensed Jas looking at his erection.  
“Well, here it is.” he spoke, “You mind if I keep the rest of my clothes on, it’s cold in here after all.” he lied, trying to keep hidden his vitiligo.  
“Oh, we’ll soon get very hot together, but, as you wish.” she winked at him, knowing why he wished to keep himself concealed. She reached out with the tip of her finger and brushed along the head of his member, tickling the tip and going down the undershaft. A small shiver was given off by Ethan as his penis began twitching at the sensation. Taking the cock ring, she locked it in place around the end of his shaft, tightly fitting it to lock in his penis and balls. “Feel secure?” she smiled, watching him nod his head fast.  
She took her hand away from his shaft, and turned around slowly still looking at Ethan.  
“Will you do the honors?” she smiled at him, indicating with her eyes down to her leggings.  
“Yes yes.” he said fast, budging forward on the bed, his member swaying with the motion. He grasped the edges of her pants, and pulled them down slowly to uncover her ass, gradually revealing each detail, eventually letting the rest fall to the floor. Looking at her up and down, he lowered his head slightly to try to get a glimpse of her nether regions, before nervously looking back up at her.  
“Would you apply the lube Mr Fox?” Jas said proudly, handing him the Vanilla flavoured lubricant, taking it quickly and unlocking the lid, his member pulsing every second ready to be touched.  
Squeezing some onto his hand, he wrapped it around his member and moistened his shaft, making sure to get every part covered with lube. The shy man looked back up at the glistening asset, and proceed to part each cheek, spreading her ass to begin applying the lube.  
“Oooh, that feels nice. Nice and cold.” she commented, laughing with a small hint of moan.  
After thoroughly applying the lube to her asshole, he inserted a finger to quickly lube the inside, ready for insertion.  
“That’ll do Ethan, now, get comfortable.” she told the man, “I’m ready to sit on it whenever you are”. 

He rearranged his legs in a comfortable spread position, his member still remaining erect and awaiting the pleasure, pulsating with the newly equipped cock ring. Jas looked behind her and slowly lowered herself onto Ethan, allowing him to line up his tip with her hole, and sitting on his member with time. A painful gasp was heard as she inserted his entire length into her, hearing his moan as she sat down.  
“Right, show time.” she giggled, as she began moving up and down, rotating her ass around his cock as she did so.  
Audible gasps for air was given by Ethan as he enjoyed the tight fitting around his whole girth, milking it with some speed and force. Slaps was heard as the ass and groin clapped together, faster and faster as Jas picked up speed.  
“You like this Ethan? This is what your missing out on. A good anal fucking. Just imagine it, imagine I’m Jenny Ethan.” she spoke through moans, clapping him faster and rotating around.  
The imagination of his girlfriend gave Ethan the added pleasure he needed to become forceful and in charge. The now confident man grasped Jas’ hips, and lifted her up slightly in the air, only to pound her hard with the newly gained stamina.  
“Oh fuck, you like this Jenny!” he shouted, closing his eyes and imagining his petite girlfriend’s ass as he charged in and out of Jas’ asshole.  
After a few rounds of pounding, Ethan grew tired from his current stance, and let Jas drop back down onto his member. “Quick, get up!” she demanded, getting off him and watching as his cock flung back up hitting his stomach. She jumped on the bed and got on her hands and knees, spreading her legs and ass in the air for Ethan.  
“Oh...my..” Ethan began, looking at her entire glory and precumming at the sight of her wet pussy. “...god.” he finished, quickly getting up and jumping back on the bed, this time on his knees ready to insert his member into Jas’ ass once more. After rubbing his member to make sure it was at maximum stiffness, he pushed it into Jas once more, and used his remaining stamina to power on through, slapping his balls against the wetness of Jas’ arousal.  
“Go on Ethan! Get at it boy!” Jas laughed, encouraging the man to hurry with his load. “Imagine this ass and wet pussy is Jennys! That fine ass body is yours to take!” she shouted to him, getting slightly aroused herself at the thought of Jenny’s body.  
“Oh yes, it’s all mine!” he agreed with her, forcefully pounding harder and harder, shaking with excitement and extreme pleasure.  
“Jenny! I’m..I’m cumming!” he yelled, spasming his hips and jamming the remaining length in, all the way up to his cock ring. Spilling the cum from Jas as he exited her asshole, he slapped his member against her cheeks, finishing the rest of his squirts up along her crack.  
“Few! Enjoy that big boy?” she asked, turning around and giving his sensitive tip a bit of a shake, getting a few extra spasms out of him as she fondled the tip.  
“I did indeed. Oh god that was good.” he chuffed, getting to his feet and squeezing his tip, getting the last drops out from his member.“If you want, I can finish you off asw-” he began, being interrupted by his phone ringing from the other room. “Uh oh.” he mumbled, dashing to the front room, his member flopping around as he ran. Opening his bag and getting his phone from the zip, he looked at the number ringing and gasped as it ended. It was Jenny.  
“Oh god, I have to go. I’m sorry. I won’t tell Reese if you won’t tell Jenny where I’ve been.” he almost begged Jas, turning around to see her standing by her bedroom doorway.  
“Not a problem. You might wanna wipe the lube off your cock before you see her though.” she smiled at him, pointing to a towel on the couch. “Ah, yes!” he yelled happily, taking the towel he used to dry BunBun and wiping down his member. His jeans were thrown in his direction, and landed at his feet, “Thank you!” he shouted, picking up the jeans and putting them on quickly.  
“The rabbit should be fine, if he continues to sneeze just tell Reese he’s gotten a cold. Just don’t tell him how. As for this, this never happened okay?” he instructed Jas before asking for her secrecy.  
She nodded gracefully at him and watched as he picked up his belongings and left. Rushing in his car and driving away fast, almost leaving skid marks on the concrete. Turning around to see the now awoken rabbit, as bright as day looking rather delighted, she laughed and approached it. Picking up Daddy BunBun and giving his neck a quick rub, she smirked and looked back at the door. 

“So, when do you think we’ll get the cock ring back hmm?” she laughed loudly, cackling over and hugging the now warm soft rabbit.


End file.
